


Blowing Off Steam

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alcohol, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy takes his new team out on the town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

Dick might have a stick firmly wedged up his ass, but that did not mean Roy had to be the same way. With a new team, even if it was not meant to be a family, he was bound and determined to get to know them better.

For Roy, getting to know people involved fighting, drinking, or screwing.

He'd fought with them all, screwed a couple of them, and shared brews with the same two he'd slept with. When he announced it was team-night out, that the JSA and the League and the Elite all knew it, Kory was the one to groan, remembering other Roy-induced bonding parties.

He wasn't about to quibble over Indigo's supposed age; he had made sure to slap her with an over 21 i.d. card on joining the team. Shift got to claim Rex Mason's age, despite being as much an infant as Indi. Thunder was out of college, so he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt, being too lazy to go look at her file. That left himself, Kory, Grace, and Jade.

He gave a second thought to the mere idea of inviting the green-skinned woman, having gotten the impression she was working on a stick up her butt too. Then again, she was Alan's kid, and Dinah had always given the impression that Alan was the one that was hardest to live up to any expectations from.

Maybe a night with an Arrow was just what Jade needed.

Maybe an hour into the night, any thought he had that Jade was a stick in the mud had vanished. He wasn't sure if it was rebounding from Kyle Rayner (not that it ever crossed Roy's mind that this would be payback for Donna...) or just blowing off steam, but Jade seemed very open to the idea of dancing with him in ways that constituted marriage for some cultures.

While Indi watched Shift and Grace try to outdrink one another, Thunder and Kory were dancing with random partners on the floor...and all five of them kept looking at the team founder and the team leader.

When Grace laid a bet on how soon the pair would have sex, Indigo gave them all the odds. Grace was leaning toward them hitting a dark corner; Kory told her Roy would actually take the woman out of the club.

It was Shift that told them they were both wrong, kicking back one more whiskey chaser.

"She's gonna leave him blue-balled."

"Jade would not..."

Right about then, there was a resounding slap, a Navajo curse, and their leader was storming up to the bar.

"Shift gets the cash," Thunder pointed out, paying up.


End file.
